Waiting
by Mrs. Flamer
Summary: "I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.
1. Seaside

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>140.**  
>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindless, entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **I never expected to actually upload anything on here _like this_, oh well.

* * *

><p><em>#1: Seaside.<em>

The sea; it always was the one thing that could calm her down when something happened or when she needed a place to think.

"There you are, Amu." Said girl spun around to face the voice. It was Nagihiko, smiling gently at her like he always did.

She hummed in reply, not feeling the need to talk. What could she say? 'Oh, yeah, here I am', that just didn't work.

"I thought you would be here," he responded softly, waving towards the empty beach in front of them. She look surprised at this, but he simply chuckled lowly and gestured to the dike, mentioning for her to sit down.

"You know," he started, staring at the water that clashed upon the sand, "You can always tell me what's wrong." He was sincere, she knew. So she nodded and grinned lightly.

"Thanks."


	2. Moments

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>110  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **Just like I expected, lots and lots of revenge flames. Oh, well.

* * *

><p><em>#2: moments.<em>

"It's still pretty cold, for being summer, that is," Rima muttered. She looked over at the girl next to her, who shrugged and continued with her baking session.

"It'll get warmer soon enough," the pink-haired girl answered cheerfully, swirling her spoon around in the suspicious looking dough. Rima shook her head and settled down on a nearby chair.

"Maybe. Are you making cookies for Nagihiko again? I swear you are spoiling him too much…" the blonde trailed off, sighing inaudibly.

Amu pouted as she turned to Rima, rolling her eyes before whispering a, "You'll never change…"

"I'm not jealous!" Amu laughed loudly in return.

'_I hope these moments will never end.'_


	3. Dream

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>150+  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **I guess I really like writing these, huh?

* * *

><p><em>#3: Dream<em>

As he woke up, limbs entangled in the sheets and eyes opened only barely, he knew there was something different today. He stretched out his arms only to bump against something; warily he turned around, not expecting the sight.

But, there she was, mouth open and a slight trail of drool dripping down her chin, yet so amazingly perfect in a way he couldn't describe. He didn't notice the idiotic grin that tugged at his lips or the way his hand moved to hers to caress it, all he knew that it had to be dream to have her so close to him.

And then he remembered, as if it was a tucked away memory that suddenly popped up again. It had been their first night together, how utterly clumsy it had been and how peacefully they both fell asleep afterwards. Nagihiko didn't notice that his breathing had hitched and how his heart skipped a beat when she moaned against his touch...

"Mm… Nagihiko? Stop staring, it's creeping me out…"

Dumbfounded, he stared at her with wide eyes before realizing what she said, blushing softly he mumbled a, "Sorry." under his breath.


	4. Wounded

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>110  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **Around the time my ex-girlfriend (yes, I do swing both ways) broke up with me I only wrote tragedies and heartbreaks. Guess I'm not as used to writing them now, though. To clear things up, Amu was with Ikuto, and Nagihiko was with Rima.

* * *

><p><em>#4: Wounded.<em>

For Amu it was never enough; the kisses, the hugs, the blindly shared trust and the _love_. It confused her endlessly and that's when she knew, '_it's not what I thought it would be.'_

For Nagihiko; it was merely the lack of understanding what was happening. He loved her, he knew and yet - it wasn't what he wanted. The feelings he harbored left him with a bitter aftertaste and an empty hole in his heart.

And that's where they met up with each other. Empty hearts trying desperately to pick up the pieces, fixing what was left and hoping for something more.

_Because they were wounded, and not broken._


	5. Foreign

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>150+  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **The title of this one fits, yet it doesn't. I guess it isn't that good to start writing without an idea and simply paste a random title on it… Well, it was my first thought so I'll keep it, hm?

* * *

><p><em>#5: Foreign<em>

She didn't know when it started. Being a young, particularly naïve and kind of timid girl she liked to hide and embark on an imaginative journey through gardens. It wasn't that she didn't have friends, but she liked the feeling of being alone more at times.

Therefore, on another wondrous day she snuck in an old, traditional styled house. The large, wooden door opened with a creak as a young boy stepped in. Her eyes - a light brown color - widened anxiously as she followed after him.

Her gaze stuck on the boy as he bucked down to caress the Morning Glories he had planted not too long ago, and she couldn't help but to stare incredulously as he elegantly stood up. The way he moved, the way he acted… She'd never seem someone like him before and it perked her interest immensely.

So for now, she decided, this was her favorite place to be.


	6. Acceptance

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>139  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **Wow, I've reached the 50-reviews mark. Awesome, I honestly did not expect this - although most reviews aren't very useful with their 'omg u suck' but still. _Nice. _Also, look. There's Rimahiko, you can fangirl now.

* * *

><p><em>#6: Acceptance<em>

As they entered the school, she could see that there was something wrong. Instead of their usual bickering followed by foul scowls and nasty glares, there was now a silence filled with light blushes and playful teasing.

Surely, even the naïve pink-head noticed the changes in the relationship of her two best friends.

The wavy-haired blonde carried a smile behind her twisted lips, and the oval-faced boy had a loving glint that was even more apparent than before.

They were dating, Amu knew. They were dating and no one has told her, and here she was, her heart broken as her two best friends were having their happily ever after.

And she knew, she knew that even though it was so painful, there was nothing else she could do except smile and cheer them on.

Because that's her personality.


	7. Impossible

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>140+  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **I really don't have anything to say now. Except that I seemingly lost my muse; writing has been more difficult to me than before… Hm, I need to catch up on my sleep, maybe that'll help.

_#7: Impossible._

When I saw her for the first time, she caught my interest in a way that I didn't understand myself. With her puffed up cheeks as she tries to find a way over her insecurities, her arms that always seem to flail around aimlessly every time she is confused, her eyes that hold a mystique determination, and the care she has for people she does not even know… She is pure, in a way that makes me want to play with her - tease her.

I knew from the very beginning that she could never belong to me. I saw her reluctant stares and hopeful lip biting when he came and left in his special, agile ways. Stuttering, blushing, fiddling… she could try to hide it all she wants but I can see what she thinks.

She loves him. And I love her.

_She's simply impossible for me to get._


	8. Crossroads

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>100  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **100 words, finally. In the end I only had to change the last phrase around a bit because it was too short, but it actually went quite easily. I'm happy.

* * *

><p><em>#8: Crossroads.<em>

* * *

><p>Nobody knows how the future will turn out. Not even the <em>First King<em> as he travels across the road of stars.

Everyone has their own path to turn to, to take, to make mistakes on and to end up being happy on.

Amu picked her own path long ago; the road of a true and honest life, working hard to fulfill her dreams and to never forget how to smile.

Nagihiko's path is simple; to be everything he can think of and to have a family of his own.

Their paths will cross eventually. Because they belong together. _It's destiny._


	9. Freedom

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>100  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **Only one more to go and this series is finished. I thank Facades for supporting and reviewing me. You are amazing and such a great inspiration. I dedicate this drabble to you.

* * *

><p><em>#9: Freedom<em>

* * *

><p>He finally did it. With a smile on his face he stroked her cheek, his hands barely stopped shaking as he let go. She returned the smile, albeit thoroughly shocked.<p>

"You could've told me earlier." She noted, trying her hardest not to fall over her words. He nodded grimly, knowing that she would say that.

"I'm sorry," he answered, guiltiness plastered on his face. She shook her head and grabbed his hands.

"It's nothing, you had your reasons, right?" Grinning brightly, she looked at him; her eyes radiating a feeling of understanding.

"Yes. But I'm free now." _Thanks to you._


	10. Waiting

**Title: **Waiting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Fluff.  
><strong>Words: <strong>100  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I'll always wait for you, I love you," Mindlessly entertaining little drabbles. Amuhiko.  
><strong>AN: **And here is the end. I can now officially say 'goodbye' to this story. (I'm back, by the way, with school and all that I couldn't even go online any more, but it's calmer now). Anyhow, prepare yourself for the harshest critiquer in the SC! fandom, because she's back :D (not that hard to be the harshest, I was the first real one, after all).

* * *

><p><em>#10: Waiting<em>

* * *

><p>Maybe it sounds strange, waiting in front of an old temple. But the memories I have here are countless, my first real ones with him.<p>

So, here I stand, waiting for him. Because I know, I know that he'll come here first.

It'll take some time. I don't even know when his plane lands, but he'll end up here. And then we'll hug and he could tell me all about Europe and I could say what happened here and how much I missed seeing him.

So, I wait. I will keep waiting for him until he comes, whenever that is.


End file.
